A thin mini speaker can be rectangular or circular in shape. For a thin mini speaker configured for high power output, it is not necessary to use tinsel leads and voice coil frame. When the voice coil windings are wound around the voice coil frame, the whole voice coil would be stronger and more stable in structure to sustain even higher power output when being actuated to move. The tinsel lead is a lead wire formed by twisting multiple metal wires together, and can be, for example, a copper alloy twisted wire. The main reason to use tinsel leads is because the voice coil windings are usually formed of a single copper wire or a single copper-clad aluminum wire, which doubtlessly has strength much lower than the tinsel lead formed of multiple twisted metal wires. When two end portions of the voice coil windings are directly used as lead wires to extend from the voice coil frame to an electrical terminal board outside the speaker support frame, the lead wires tend to break when the voice coil moves at very large amplitude. Sometimes, when the amplitude of the voice coil movement is too large, the voice coil tends to collide with other parts of the speaker to cause abnormal sound or reliability problem. When the tinsel leads are used in place of the end portions of the voice coil windings to serve as lead wires, the tinsel leads are connected at their one end to two points on the voice coil frame, at where the end portions of the voice coil windings are terminated, and then, at their another end to electrical contacts on the electrical terminal board outside the speaker support frame. Since the tinsel leads have structural strength and tensile strength much higher than that of the wire forming the voice coil windings, the tinsel leads can sustain the strong pull brought by the movement of the voice coil. In some cases, additional lead wire holders will be further provided on the speaker support frame, and glue will be dispensed to fixedly hold the tinsel leads to the lead wire holders, so that the tinsel leads can be limited to a preset reliable range of vibration amplitude without colliding with other speaker parts. However, the tinsel leads require additional cost and must be fixed to the voice coil frame. For instance, the tinsel leads must be soldered to the voice coil frame at the terminal ends of the voice coil windings, and a protection colloid must be applied to the solder joints to increase the reliability thereof and avoid separation of the tinsel leads from the solder joints when the tinsel leads vibrate and accordingly, failure of the speaker. Therefore, a thin mini speaker structure using tinsel leads is relatively complicated in structure and increased impedance of the voice coil tends to occur at the solder joints of the tinsel leads and the terminal ends of the voice coil windings on the voice coil frame.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved support frame for thin mini speaker structure and a method of assembling lead wires to support frame of thin mini speaker structure, so that two end portions of the voice coil windings can be directly used as lead wires without the need of using additional tinsel leads.